That Summer
by emotionalwreck11
Summary: When Amy and Ricky meet during Band Camp, will he change for Amy? Will he break her heart? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**SO I DECIDED TO START A NEW STORY! TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! I WORKED REALLY HARD ON THIS CHAPTER! SORRY IF IT'S NOT VERY LONG! I TRY TO MAKE THEM LONGER! **

I stared at Ricky Underwood from across the cafateria at Band Camp. "Staring at someone?" a voice teased.

"Huh?" I said, my eyes not leaving Ricky.

"Space cadet, come back to earth." Mina said, waving her hand in front of my face.

"What?" I said, unwillingly looking at her.

"Well, I was trying to tell you instead of drooling, go over there and talk to him!" she said. I rolled my eyes.

"I am not going over there." I stated turning my attention back to Ricky.

"Yes you are." Mina said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards Ricky. When we got close to him, she pushed me, causing me to bump into him.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, shooting a glare at Mina, and all she did was give to thumbs up.

"It's okay, I'm Ricky." he said shaking my hand.

"Amy." I said, shaking his hand. "Well, I better go back to my friend." I said, and speed walked over to Mina.

"What do you think your doing, he is so into you!" Mina exclaimed, as I pulled her towards the table.

"He was not!" I argued. "By the way, don't ever push me and make me bump into a hot guy again, let me drool in peace!" I told her. She rolled her eyes. "I'm taking a walk." I said, getting up from the table and walking out the cafateria doors.

When I came to a trail I walked along it until I came to a bench and sat down. I thought about what Mina said about Ricky being into me. _Don't be stupid, Amy, he is way out of your league. _But maybe he likes me back. _No, that's impossible._ The voice inside my head argued. While I was busy having a mental argument with myself, I didn't notice someone approaching the bench. I felt someone lightly tap on my shoulder. I jumped up and turned around. When I saw it was only Ricky, I relaxed.

"Hey." I said casually, trying my best to disguise my nervousness.

"Hey." he replied. "Want to take a walk?" he asked. I managed to nod, for I was afraid I would scream if I tried to say anything.

As we walked it was fairly quiet. "So your friend Mina, sent me to come talk to you." he said. "She was right I am totally into you." he told me. I stopped walking almost tripping over my own feet.

"What?" I asked him, shocked. "Really?" I asked. He smirked.

"Really." he said.

"So where do we go from here?" I asked him.

"Well, we start with a first date." he said, taking my hands in his. I managed to nod, because I was to busy smiling. My face will probably get stuck like this now.

**SO GUYS! WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEW AND TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE ON WHICH STORY I SHOULD UPDATE! OR TELL ME IN THE REVEIWS! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT ANONYMOUSLY REVIEW! I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS, THEY ARE WHAT INSPIRE ME TO KEEP WRITING NEW CHAPTERS! I MIGHT UPDATE TODAY IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS... SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, AND PLEASE VISIT MY PROFILE!**

**P.S. RAMY FOR EVER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO HERE IS CHAPTER TWO! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEWS! GO TO MY PROFILE AND TAKE A POLL ON WHICH STORY I SHOULD UPDATE! PLEASE TAKE THE POLL AND REVIEW! THANKS FOR REVIEWS ON CHAPTER!**

"I'll watch you at your freshman solo then we can just go somewhere." Ricky suggested as he walked me back to my cabin.

"Okay." I agreed as we walked up the steps to my cabin door. I opened the door and stepped inside. "Bye, Ricky, see you tomorrow." I said closing the door and running over to the window to watch Ricky walk towards his cabin.

"I told you he was into you." an all to familiar voice said. I turned around and saw Mina staring at me with a smirk on her face.

"Yes you did, and thanks." I said. "Now I have a date!" I squealed.

"Your welcome, so is he taking you to the dance after the freshman solo?" she asked me, equally excited.

"Dance?" I questioned.

"Yeah, there is a dance after the freshman solo, so he is probably taking you to the dance for your date." she told me. "So you can borrow One of dresses to wear." she said. I was gratefull she said that because I didn't bring a dress. "You can also borrow one of my swim suits, I brought two and if you want your man, you have to look good." she said. I laughed at that.

"Your insane." I said, only half joking.

"That's what they call me!" she joked. We both broke into a fit of laughter.

It was after the freshman solo and Ricky and I were at the dance. I couldn't really dance, so we just kinda swayed to the music. I looked up at Ricky and noticed his face was closer than I expected it to be. He kissed me and I kissed him back. When we broke away for air, I laid my head on his shoulder. I sighed in contentment. The last song just ended so Ricky walked me back to my cabin. He held my hand this time.

Ricky walked me to my cabin door and before I went inside he kissed me. We said goodbye and I almost ran inside the cabin.

"So I'm guessing my dress fared you well." Mina said.

"Yes, it did!" I squealed. "Thanks for letting me borrow it!" I said.

"No problem, everyone needs to have a happy ending moment." she said, simply.

"Well thanks, because I just had mine!" I told her.

"Your welcome!" she told me. For the rest of the night we stayed up and just talked for hours about Ricky and other stuff. I was really happy.

**SO GUYS WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEW AND THIS IS THE DRESS AMY HAD ON AT THE DANCE,**

**.com/max-and-cleo-strapless-twofer-dress-black-white?zlfid=111**

**GO TO MY PROFILE AND TAKE THE POLL PLEASE! SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

I'M GOING TO SKIP TO AFTER BAND CAMP, THEY ARE AT SCHOOL AMY AND RICKY ARE DATING NOW, AND REVIEW AND PLEASE TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!

Ricky held my hand as we walked inside the school. It felt as if all eyes were on us. I saw Mina walking towards us, I sighed in relief of seeing a familiar face. She walked beside me. "So how's the whole realationship thing going?" Mina whispered low enough for only me to hear.

"Good, but I need you to do me a favor and come by my house after school and bring a pregnancy test." I whispered, loud enough for only her to hear. She nodded and headed off to her class.

I was at my house waiting for three minutes to be up, I was waiting for the results of the pregnancy test. I heard the timer go off. I picked up the test, fearing the results. Positive. I felt tears threating to fall. I got out my cellphone and called Ricky. I guess he knew I was crying because he was over here in the next ten minutes. When he ran up the stairs and into my room, I couldn't explain what was wrong so I pointed to the pregnancy test I layed on my dresser. He came over and hugged me. I cried into his chest. "It will be okay, I'll stand by your side and get a job and help take care of the baby." he soothed.

"Your not mad?" I sniffed.

"No, I'm mad at myself for not being smarter, but I'm not mad at you." he told me. I was suprised I thought he would be furious with me. But I was happy he wasn't angry at me.

"Do you want to go tell my parents, I mean if I wasn't going to be the size of a whale, I wouldn't tell them, and pretend I didn't know but, I think it's better to tell since I just found out." I told him.

"Okay." he agreed. We walked dowwnstairs and into the living room where my parents and Ashley were.

"Mom and dad I need to talk to you." I said.

"What is it sweetie?" my mom asked.

"I'm pregnant." I blurted out. In my mind I was going to have a conversation leading up to telling her that, but I guess that didn't work out.

"What?" my dad asked. He was clearly outraged.

"Well isn't this a pleasent turn of events?" Ashley said sarcasticly, while walking up the stairs. I glared at her.

"Well what are you going to do?" my dad asked.

REVIEW AND I MIGHT UPDATE TODAY! I JUST THOUGHT I WOULD LEAVE A CLIFF HANGER RIGHT THERE BECAUSE IT SEEMED LIKE A GOOD PLACE TO DO THAT. TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE BY THE WAY! REVIEWS HELP ME UPDATE FASTER!


	4. Chapter 4

"Well I was thinking, about keeping it." I told my dad.

"Amy, this is a very grownup decision, you and Ricky have to raise the baby, feed it, take care of i-" my mom started.

"We can manage." I cut her off before she got into a long lecture about responsibilities.

"Alright Amy." she agreed. Before she could discuss it any further I stood up.

"Okay, mom, we are going to tell his parents, okay, bye!" I said, rushing out the front door.

Telling Ricky's parents went a whole lot better than I thought it would have. On the way back to my house we stopped at Dairy Shack. When we got to my house I thanked Ricky and walked inside my house.

"You really like him alot don't you?" my dad asked me, startling me.

"I think I like him more than alot." I told him.

"Well, I knew this day would come, might as well be the guy who knocked you up." he said.

"Dad!" I exclaimed.

"What, I was kidding, geez Amy lighten up!" he told me, walking into the living room. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I mumbled, as I walked upstairs and into my room.

Later that night I heard a tapping sound coming from my window. Startled I looked up and slowly walked over to it. When I pushed aside the curtain I saw it was only Ricky, I let out the breath I had been holding. I opened up the window and Ricky jumped inside. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked .

"I just came to see you, talk, or whatever you wanna do." he told me sitting on my bed. I sat down beside him, and faced him.

"Ricky, I know I said that we would keep it, and I'm not backing out of the promise." I said. Ricky nodded probaly wondering what I was leading up to. "I know I'm acting all brave and like I can do this but, I don't know if I can I mean, I'm so scared, I mean what if something goes wrong when he's born, or I die, or something else happens?" I said in a rush, feeling tears brimming at my eyes. Because I really didn't know if I could do this, I was terrified. The tears flowed freely now. Ricky held my face in his hands.

"Nothing is going to happen Amy, you and the baby will be perfectly fine, don't think like that!" he said, kissing my forehead. He wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed into his chest. We layed down on my bed and I cried my self to sleep in Ricky's arms.

When I woke up in the morning I felt a strong arm wrapped securely around my waist. I remembered Ricky had fallen asleep over here, and went into panic mode. I shook his shoulder, when he woke up I jumped up and opened my window for him to climb out. "Ricky my dad or mom, are going to come and check on me, you got to go!" I said. He got up and ran over to the window, giving me a quick kiss before climbing outside.

**So guys! What did you think? Well, anyways, the "I think I like him more than alot." part was from a conversation, Ronnie and her dad had in The Last Song. I mean it just seemed to fit in the moment! R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm going to do a forward for this chapter!**

** FORWARD**

**(After my breakdown, Ricky tried to make sure I was always okay. He did sweet things like giving me roses, or other stuff. But tonight he asked me to come over to his new apartment above the Butcher Shop.)**

As I walked up the stairs leading to Ricky's apartment, I felt so nervous. I know that I shouldn't feel nervous I mean he just invited me over for some reason and, okay so I am so nervous! I lightly knocked on the door. He opened it a few seconds later. "Hey, come in." Ricky said. As I walked inside, I felt even more nervous then before. "We are just going to watch a movie." Ricky told me, sensing how nervous I was.

"Okay." I said relieved. I walked over to the couch and sat down.

After the movie, and a short lived make-out session, Ricky drove me home, walked me to my front door, kissed me good night, and I went inside.

"Your home late." Ashley said as I walked into the living room.

"Yeah, so?" I questioned.

"Well, I was just assuming you were with Ricky the entire time you were gone." she inquired.

"We just watched a movie, and mind your own buisness!" I snapped, walking up the stairs and into my room. I heard he laugh as I walked into my room and slammed the door shut.

It shouldn't even matter to her. Why does she care? I don't want her to know about my life with my boyfriend! I know she likes him! I think I will go confront her now, but maybe I should just ignore that fact. I decided to go and confront Ashley, she denied being attracted to Ricky. I rolled my eyes.

"Who could not be attracted to Ricky, he's hot!" I told her, not believing her.

"You think I hot?" I heard Ricky's voice ask. I jumped startled. I turned around.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"You forgot your cell phone." he said, handing me the phone, I took it thankfully.

"Thanks, I forgot!" I told him.

"Anytime." he said, smiling. We just looked into each others eyes, getting closer and closer to each other until our faces were inches apart.

"Okay, I am leaving." Ashley said, walking upstairs. I ignored her and started making-out with Ricky.

At least I was until my dad walked in. "What the heck is going on here?" my dad exclaimed.

**Ohhh, cliffy! **

**So guys! What did you think? **


	6. Chapter 6

SORRY THAT I'VE BEEN M.I.A. (MISSING IN ACTION). BUT I JUST STARTED SEVENTH GRADE I'M ON THE CROSS COUNTRY TEAM, I HAVE AN EX-BOYFRIEND WHO'S GOT A NEW GIRLFRIEND AND SHE'S A TOTAL, WELL, LET'S NOT EVEN GO THERE. AND MY NEW BOYFRIEND, EVERYTHING IS JUST CRAZY! BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN! SO HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!

I quickly pushed Ricky away from me. "Nothing." I said. "I was just, seeing what colour his eyes are." I leaned in toward his face. "Um, yeah there brown, bye Ricky!" I said pushing him out the door.

"Nice save." my dad said sarcasticly. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks." I said back sarcasticly.

"Hey, well you two might not want to be so grabby with each other, you don't want to make it twins..." he said.

"Dad!" I exclaimed, pretty sure my face was as red as a tomato. He laughed at me, then went into the kitchen. I walked up stairs in a huff.

When I got to my room, I started my homework. I began with math since I hated it the most and I probably wouldn't do it. Okay so, 1336 divided by 3, ugh, I don't know that! I threw down the math in frustrastion. I just wouldn't do my homework at all!

Ricky POV

Amy pushed me away from her. "Nothing." she told her dad. "I was just seing what colour his eyes are." she leaned in towards my face. "Um, yeah there brown, bye Ricky!" Amy said pushing me out the door.

When she slammed the door in my face I started laughing. I heard Amy and her Dad's conversation, and was rolling. But really, does he think were that stupid?

When I got back to my apartment I heard a voice that unrecongisebly belonged to Adrian Lee, "I've missed you Ricky."

"Oh, uh, hello Adrian."

Amy's POV

I looked at my phone debating if I should call Ricky or not. I grabbed my phone and dialed his number, when I got his voice mail box I hung up. I wondered why he wouldn't answer his phone. I hoped nothing was wrong or something, but he could at least answer his phone. I mean, I'm bored here!

I sighed and tried to complete my homework one last time...

Ricky's POV

I tried to get past Adrian, she blocked my path. "Adrian move." I told her clenching my teeth.

"Now why would I do that?" she asked, trying her best to flirt with me. I had, had enough. I pushed her out of my way went up the stairs and locked my door once I got to my apartment building. I heard someone knocking on my door then Adrian's voice saying, "Oh, come on Ricky, you know you've missed me."

"No I really haven't." I told her.

"Well you must be lonely, so maybe I could visit for a while?" she asked, trying to persaude me. I rolled my eyes.

"No thanks Adrian, I'm good." I assured her, hoping she would leave. But she didn't she just stood outside of my apartment building door making exuse after exuse as to why I should let her in. I came up with the reason why she shouldn't, and couldn't.

After about an hour she left. I was thankful that I could finally sleep, I had a very, very, long exhausting day ahead of me.

Amy's POV

I finished my homework, changed into some pajama's, checked my phone to see if I got any messages from Ricky or anybody else. I didn't. I went to sleep very dissapointed that Ricky didn't contact me at all...

OOOHHHHH! DRAMA! ADRIAN AND BEN? PLOTT? I DON'T KNOW FOR SURE WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN BUT IZZ PROMISES YOUS, IT WILL BE GOOOOOODDDD! READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm Kinda bored with this story so, I may continue it...But probably not...

Just tell me if you want me to... ANY IDEAS ARE WELCOME! I'M PROBABLY STARTING A NEW STORY! RAMY!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay...

I haven't updated, but I did say probably. That's a good excuse... right?

No? Okay then. Anyway I really need some ideas! My laptop had to be rebooted and I didn't do anything to save my ideas for this story, and my other stories! Although to be honest, frankly I forgot I even had stories about this.

But Like I said Last update, when you leave a review, GIVE ME SOME IDEAS! Please?

I'm Very Sorry!

~Emotionalwreck11


End file.
